


The Bandana Code: Brown (Except It's Really Holstein)

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [5]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bottom Alex, Breathplay, Come Eating, Come Fetish, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cum Eating, Cum Fetish, Cum Swallowing, Cumplay, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Flagging, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Handkerchief Code, Hiding, House Party, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Milking, Oral Sex, Party, Partying, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prostate Milking, Rough Oral Sex, The Bandana Code, Top Jack, hanky code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: "What?" He finally asked, confusion clear in his voice."I... I saw the bandana. When you arrived, I saw and... I didn't know how to tell you. I feel so bad but I just can't. I'm up for a lot of things but brown, I- fuck the thought alone makes me want to puke. I'm sorry, I just can't."
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Bandana Code: Brown (Except It's Really Holstein)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comment by Alltimegabi. I wasn't going to write anything for brown but then I read her idea and ran with it and this is the result. If this is your kink then more power to you and I hope you don't find this offensive. That is not the intention at all, this just seemed like a very Jack thing to do.

Alex was avoiding Jack. He knew he shouldn't, that he should just talk to him about it, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. You see Jack had shown up with a fucking brown bandana poking subtly out of his left back pocket. Alex had almost thrown up on the spot when he'd seen it.

He knew he shouldn't judge, people had their things and there were probably things about him that people would get freaked out about - the cum thing was weird enough for most people - but he just couldn't help it. In Alex's opinion things that come out of the body (ejaculate excluded) had no place in sexual practices.

This was the first time since they'd begun their little kink exploration that one of them had not wanted to indulge the other and Alex didn't know the best way to handle it. Obviously, hiding wasn't the way to go, but until he'd figured out a polite and mature way to tell Jack he thought it was icky he figured it was his best bet.

Dan and Max were throwing a house party and it was crammed full of people. Which worked in Alex's favour since it was pretty easy to disappear in the crowd. He made sure to keep his eye on Jack from a distance so he could effectively avoid him. Maybe Jack would think he hadn't shown up.

"Lexi!" He jumped at the sound of his name and froze up momentarily as arms wrapped around him. Thin, delicate, feminine ones. He pulled back and relief flooded his system which he instantly felt guilty about. "Hey Lis, I didn't know you were friends with Dan and Max." She laughed.

"I'm not. Josh invited me, he needed a wing woman." She wore a triumphant smile and he followed her gaze to see the Brit sat on the armchair with a blonde girl in his lap who had her tongue down his throat. "It seems you've done well." He commented and she grinned.

"What about you? You need any help finding someone?" He ignored the hint in her tone that implied she was available and up for the task. From his point of view, his relationship with Lisa was purely platonic and always would be so he figured it best not to draw attention to her little crush and make things weird. "Nah, I'm good thanks."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. Why look for something more when you can just fuck your friend right?" Sarcasm and annoyance were heavy in her tone and Alex really didn't want to get into it with her. "Just because I'm not looking for anything tonight doesn't mean I don't fuck other people." He defended. "Don't pretend, we all know you haven't been with anyone else since you met him." There was no need to elaborate, they both knew who she was referring too. Alex scoffed. "None of you know what I do with my sex life." He didn't mention that he intended on keeping it that way. 

She gave him a long look before shaking her head. "Whatever. He's looking for you anyway." 

Alex froze, eyes widening in surprise. "You've seen him?" He sounded more panicked than he'd meant to.  
"Don't tell me you're having a lover's tiff." Alex huffed out his annoyance. They were not lovers therefore did not have tiffs.  
"Let's just say we have a difference of opinion on certain things." Her eyes narrowed a little but she didn't comment.

It was about an hour later and Alex was coming out of the bathroom when he walked straight into someone standing outside. "Shit, sorry!" He jumped back in surprise and felt the colour drain from his face when he realised who it was.

Jack smirked at him, leaning back against the wall as he waited for Alex to say something. "Oh, hey Jack! When did you get here?" He tried for a light tone but missed the mark by a mile. "You're avoiding me," Jack stated, no accusation or hurt in his tone. His expression was totally neutral and it unnerved Alex a little. "What? No, I didn't even know you were here." Jack rolled his eyes in response.   
"You're a terrible liar."

Without a word he grabbed Alex's wrist and dragged him to one of the empty bedrooms. It was dark and Alex swallowed hard as he heard the door lock click shut as he watched Jack's outline moving around. _Oh god, oh god this is happening._

"Alright. What's going on?" Alex's heart was beating so hard he was positive Jack could hear it too. "Nothing. Really, Jack, I didn't eve-" He cut himself off with a gasp as he was shoved up against the wall, pinned in place by the proximity of Jack's body. His hands gripping tightly on Alex's wrists.

They stood there in intense silence, tension thick between them at they both breathed harder. "Now." Jack began, voice low and demanding, causing a shiver to run up Alex's spine. "I'm going to ask you again and this time you're going to answer me honestly. So, what's going on Alex?" He swallowed hard against the sudden tightness in his throat. Hundreds of different answers running through his mind as he debated his options. "Please don't shit on me." He whispered out, inelegantly. Mentally he facepalmed as his cheeks flamed. 

He was highly grateful he couldn't see Jack's face as he felt his grip loosen. "What?" He finally asked, confusion clear in his voice.   
"I... I saw the bandana. When you arrived, I saw and... I didn't know how to tell you. I feel so bad but I just can't. I'm up for a lot of things but brown, I- fuck the thought alone makes me want to puke. I'm sorry, I just can't."

There was a moment more of silence before Jack started laughing, catching Alex off guard. "Oh wow." He gasped out, hands on his knees as he made no attempt to control his laughter. "Oh god, that's brilliant." He managed between giggles.  
"Jack?" Alex asked, utterly baffled.

"I'm messing with you!" Jack exclaimed, unable to stop smiling as Alex frowned in confusion. "What?"   
"Dude, I wore it as a joke! I just wanted to see how you'd react. It wasn't meant seriously." Alex couldn't believe what he was hearing.   
"You dick!" He shoved him lightly. "I've been freaking out all night trying to find the best way to break it to you and now you tell me it wasn't even real? You asshole!" Jack continued to laugh, unable to help himself. It was too funny.

Whilst Alex was a little pissed at the unnecessary stress Jack'd caused, he was too relieved to be mad at him for long. "God, did you really think I wanted to shit on you?" Jack managed once he'd calmed down enough. Alex gave an awkward shrug.  
"Well... I mean you are pretty weird. Who knows what get's you going." Jack rolled his eyes but grinned anyway.  
"Well, you know quite a few things." Alex refused to acknowledge the way that made his heart swell.

His pulse increased once again as Jack drew closer, leaning in and capturing Alex's lips. He could still feel Jack's smirk as he kissed back eagerly. Their lips moved together in a filthy embrace and It wasn't long before Jack was dragging him towards the bed.

He pushed Alex down on his back, hand slipping under his t-shirt and tweaking his nipples. Alex moaned into his mouth with approval, gripping at the sheets as Jack's hands began wandering over his skin. He pulled back with a smirk and dark eyes and Alex had to bite down hard on his lip to hold back another moan.

Jack quickly began undoing his jeans, giving himself enough room to comfortably palm Alex through his boxers. Alex moaned out in pleasure as his dick twitched at the stimulation, he was already half hard and was soon rocking up into Jack's hand for more friction.

"So needy." Jack purred into his ear, nipping at the lobe as he pulled back. He squeezed at his shaft and Alex's breath stuck in his throat.  
"Shit! Jack, so good." He moaned out, head flinging back. Jack chuckled darkly before removing his hand.

Alex let out a whine and Jack just chuckled at him as he began pulling his jeans and boxers down letting his dick spring free. He was already so desperate, it terrified him sometimes how easily Jack affected him.

Once he'd removed all of Alex's clothes Jack leaned over him and flicked on the lamp that sat on the bedside table, bathing the room in a soft yellow glow. "Much better. Now I can see that sexy face you pull when I make you cum." Alex rolled his eyes in response.

Jack held his hand up in front of Alex's face and he was quick to suck them into his mouth. He coated them in saliva as quickly as he could, eager to have them inside him. He wanted Jack more than he'd like to admit.

Once they were as coated as they were gonna get Jack pulled them free, a string of saliva trailing from Alex's lower lip before it snapped, falling down his chin instead. Jack let out a soft groan as he watched, he was going to enjoy this.

He quickly pushed in two fingers and Alex let out a yelp of surprise and pain. It burned like crazy but Alex would be lying if he said he didn't love it. Jack gave him a moment to adjust before he slowly began to pull them out, setting a slow rhythm as he thrust them in and out.

Alex moaned softly, his eyes falling shut as he enjoyed the pleasure that took over his body. Jack's fingers brushed his prostate and pleasure shot up his spine like a bolt of electricity. He moaned loudly and Jack smirked.

Jack continued to massage the small bundle of nerves and Alex was swimming in pure bliss, his whole body tingling with pleasure. He gasped in shock when he felt Jack's hand close around his throat and his eyes immediately shot open. His eyes widened as Jack's dark eyes came immediately into view. "Tap my hand twice if you need me to stop, okay?" Alex nodded despite the nerves fluttering in his stomach. He trusted Jack after all.

He felt Jack's grip tighten and he gasped out as it became near impossible to draw breath. He couldn't get enough air into his lungs and he could feel his heart beating faster in his chest as his body went into panic mode. Jack's eyes were black where his pupils had completely swallowed his iris' and they held an animalistic lust that had Alex's dick twitching.

He could feel himself getting dizzy and the slightly terrifying haziness mixed with the pleasure of Jack continuing to stimulate his prostate had him releasing raspy moans.

Jack released his grip suddenly and Alex choked on the sudden influx of air, coughing hard as he gasped in oxygen. His head swam in a totally different way now and his dick twitched against his stomach as the pleasure from Jack's fingers increased tenfold.

Alex had barely gotten his breath back before Jack was tightening his grip once more. Alex's brain swam yet again and he knew he wasn't going to last long, the constant changing in stimulation had him writhing and he already felt exhausted and wrecked. It was all so overwhelmingly good and he was sure he was going to explode.

Oxygen enveloped him once more and he choked in a breath as Jack pressed up hard against his prostate. "Fuck Jack! So good!" His voice sounded raw and rough and he knew he was going to ruin his vocal cords if he wasn't careful.

Jack's movements grew harder and Alex was practically screaming in pleasure. His oxygen was cut off once more and he struggled hard against the moans clawing their way up his throat. He could barely make a sound, his knuckles turning white where they were gripping so tightly on the sheets as pleasure took over all his senses.

The second oxygen kissed his raw throat he came hard, coating his stomach as dizzy pleasure rushed over him. Jack groaned in approval as he watched Alex get washed out to sea, his eyes screwed shut as his jaw fell slack. He let out the most glorious moan, his voice sounding utterly wrecked. It had his dick straining against his jeans with want.

He sat there watching as Alex slowly came down from his high, gently caressing his sweat-slicked skin. Slowly palming himself in an attempt to get some relief.

"Fuck." Alex mumbled as he finally opened his eyes. They held a slightly manic edge to them as Jack smirked down at him.  
"You good?" He teased as Alex nodded vigorously.  
"Incredible." His voice still sounded horse and Jack loved that he'd caused that.

Alex quickly clocked Jack's problem and smirked, leaning up on his elbows as he grinned wickedly. "Your turn." Jack chuckled, shifting on the bed. "Don't worry, I'm gonna fuck your mouth now." Alex immediately opened up, mouth forming an "O" shape as his eyes grew impossibly darker.

Jack quickly shimmied out of his jeans and boxers before shifting up Alex's body until his tip was rubbing teasingly at Alex's lips. Alex parted them slightly, allowing his tongue to slide over his tip. "Shit." Jack breathed out, he needed more.

He pushed his way into Alex's mouth and he let him. He relaxed his jaw and let his tongue caress his skin as Jack began to thrust into his mouth. Alex moaned around him approvingly and Jack felt the vibration in every inch of his body.

He picked up the pace, thrusting in deeper until he was hitting the back of his throat. He'd feel bad if he didn't know how much Alex loved it, as it was he barely even reacted other than to suck harder.

Alex made sure to pleasure Jack as much as possible, looking up at him with large innocent eyes as his tongue caressed him in all the ways he knew the younger liked. He grazed his teeth lightly against the vein on Jack's underside causing him to release a choked moan. He gripped tight on Alex's hair as he thrust harder, using him for all he was worth.

Jack began whining louder and louder, cursing softly and Alex knew he was getting close. He reached up and began to fondle his balls, rubbing his calloused tips over the sensitive skin. Jack's breath hitched as the fire in his stomach blazed and he pulled back to the head.

He began to run his hand over his length as fast as he could, gripping tightly whilst Alex sucked his tip like a straw. He wanted Jack's release almost as much as Jack did. "Fuck! God, you really are a little cum slut, aren't you? You'll do anything to have my release. Well come on then whore, make me cum. Work for it." Alex moaned around him, sucking harder as he began to bob his head once more. Sucking Jack as hard as he could, pleasuring him as much as possible.

Jack pulled away suddenly, seconds away from releasing. "How do you want it?" He asked, hand moving over his shaft in desperation. Wordlessly Alex opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out a little to give Jack the biggest target.

He let out a groan, just managing to place his tip close to Alex's mouth before he shot his load. He coated Alex's tongue and the inside of his mouth and enjoyed the little approving noise Alex made as he filled his mouth. A small trickle slipped out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin and Jack had to bite his lip. That was so hot.

Once he was done he pulled away, collapsing down on the bed beside him as Alex closed his mouth, swilling Jack's release around a little as he savoured the taste before swallowing. His tongue quickly darted out, cleaning up the little that had escaped before he lay back too.

"See what you could have missed out on if you hadn't been honest." He didn't need to look to know Alex was rolling his eyes.  
"Well if you hadn't been fucking around it wouldn't be an issue." Jack chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Maybe you shouldn't judge things you've never tried before." He said after a moment of silence. Alex sat up, looking at him with a frown.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked carefully and Jack shrugged, trying to find the best way to word his next thought.  
"Well, you've never tried breath play before right?" Alex nodded, eyes narrowing. "But you enjoyed it when you did." 

Alex frowned in confusion, he had a feeling he could see where this was going and he didn't like it at all. "What are you getting at?"  
"I'm just saying, you shouldn't write something off before you try it. If you don't like it fair enough but you won't know until you actually try it."

Alex's stomach sank. "I thought you _didn't_ want to try scat." He could feel himself begin to panic.  
"I don't," Jack said firmly, trying to assure him as best he could despite the bomb he was about to drop. "I... I want to try watersports."

Alex just sat staring at him for a long moment, eyes wide with horror. "I... you want to pee on me?" He whispered. Jack kind of wanted to laugh at his sudden awkwardness. "I didn't say that." He wanted to ease is distress but he didn't want to lie to him either.

A puzzled look took over Alex's face as he mulled that over. "You... want me to piss on you?" Jack was a little surprised by Alex's obvious ignorance regarding the subject. "How about I explain what I want from you _if_ you agree to be open-minded and try it with me first." He knew it was a dirty trick, that Alex's curiosity got the better of him almost every time, but he couldn't help himself. He'd never found anyone to explore these things with before and as the months rolled on and they tried more and more, he couldn't help but feel a little desperate.

Alex hesitated, biting on his lip as he thought hard about his options. Of course, he wanted to know what Jack was hoping to get out of this, but did he really want to know badly enough to agree to participate in it without knowing his role? Jack had already said he didn't want to pee on Alex so what was the worst that could happen? Sure Alex wouldn't get anything out of peeing on the guy but it wasn't the end of the world either if it was what he really wanted... right?

After what felt like an eternity Alex nodded. It was slow and hesitant, but a nod all the same. "Okay. As long as you promise you won't pee on me and you won't hold it against me if I get too uncomfortable and have to stop, I will try this with you." Jack's face instantly transformed into a grin that could light up a whole city as he leaned in and kissed Alex hard. "You're the best!"


End file.
